1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaskets for inserting between two mating surfaces for padding and/or filling spaces such as manufacturing tolerances in the surfaces and/or preventing intimate contact between the two mating surfaces. The present invention more particularly relates to gaskets for inserting between two mating surfaces wherein the gasket has integrated therein a channel which permits communication between the two mating surfaces.
2. Prior Art
Gaskets are often used for filling in space and/or for padding between two mating surfaces. It is normal that the spaces between two mating surfaces are products of manufacturing tolerances and/or acceptable defects in the mating surfaces of the components fitted together and/or the potential space between the two mating surfaces where there is a different coefficient of thermal expansion between the materials fabricating the surfaces on the two components that are mated. In addition, some gaskets are used to form seals between two mating surfaces for preventing leakage between the mating surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,733 to Hartz, issued in April 1984, teaches a spacer which forms a gasket between two surfaces where the spacer is fabricated from a special, elastomeric material, having a coefficient of thermal expansion exceeding the coefficient of thermal expansion of the material forming the components separated by the spacer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,794 to Gibbons, issued in April 1986 teaches a joining and sealing gasket fabricated from special, heat cured silicone rubber with specific rubber composition, for filling a space between two surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,539 to Anderson et al, issued in October 1992 teaches a gasket defined as a floating seal specifically for a scroll machine, for hermetically sealing the exterior shell of the scroll machine to prevent leakage of fluid under pressure. The Hartz ""733 patent and the Gibbons ""794 patent each teach a spacer that provides a full seal between two mating surfaces. The spacer taught in both of these patents are fabricated from specific, expensive materials and are expensive to manufacture. The Anderson et al teaching in the ""539 patent provides a complex, speciality floating seal, designed specifically for use in a particular machine, a scroll machine.
The present invention provides a printed gasket for filling in gaps and space between two mating surfaces, which gaps and/or spaces are defined by manufacturing tolerances and/or surfaces blemishes in the mating surfaces. The gasket member includes one or more centrally located apertures for passing connector means, such as threaded bolts or screws, for example, through the gasket for securing and holding the components in a mating condition about the gasket. Integrated into a portion of the gasket member is a silicone blanket or patch which augments the thickness of the gasket member. At least one channel means, defined by an aperture passing through the augmented portion of the gasket member is provided. The augmented portion of the gasket member further defines a seal means, at each end of the channel means, providing a leak proof seal between the channel means and the inlet and outlet port means in the mating surfaces, when the inlet and outlet port means in the mating surfaces are in registration with each other and with the channel means, for forming leak proof seals about the channel means ends and the inlet port means and the outlet port means in the mating surfaces. The present invention provides a gasket for filling space between two mating surfaces with silicone patches integrated into the gasket and at least one aperture extending through the augmented portion of the gasket, providing a leak proof channel and end seals for providing leak proof fluid flow between the outlet port means in one mating surface and inlet port means in the other mating surface, for maintaining a leak proof fluid flow between the two mated surfaces.
The present invention is especially useful for inserting between a center support member and a hub member on a transmission of a motor vehicle. Preferably, the gasket is a circular member having spaced inner and outer circumferences with the width between the two circumferences substantially two to three times the length of the diameter of bolt holes in the gasket, for passing coupling bolts between the center support member and the hub member through the gasket. The bolt holes in the gasket member, are spaced to register with the bolt holes in the mating surfaces of the center support member and the hub member. Preferably, the material from which the gasket member is fabricated is gasket material identified as Armstrong NV519, marketed by the Armstrong Corporation, the gasket material having about 0.0085 inches thickness. However, other gasket material may be used, if desired. In registration with flow ports in the mating surfaces of the center support member and the hub member, is a channel aperture in the gasket member. Integrated into the gasket member and surrounding the channel aperture is a polymer bead or patch, such as silicone, for example. The portion of the gasket covered by the silicone patch increases the thickness of the body of the gasket and the length of the channel aperture in the gasket member, by approximately 0.004 inches to 0.008 inches. When the channel aperture in the gasket member is in registration with the outlet port in one mating surface and the inlet port in the other mating surface, a channel for the flow of fluid is provided between the outlet and inlet ports of the two mated surfaces. Augmented by the polymer patch integrated into the gasket, seals are provided at the ends of the channel aperture for sealing the gasket to the mating surfaces about the inlet and outlet ports, respectively, for providing a leak proof channel between the two mating surfaces with leak proof seals between the channel ends and the ports in the mating surfaces.